


God Was Never On Your Side.

by Twentysomethingloser92



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twentysomethingloser92/pseuds/Twentysomethingloser92
Summary: You find The Master in his bedroom.
Relationships: Dhawan!Master/Reader, The Master (Dhawan)/Reader, The Master/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108





	God Was Never On Your Side.

**Author's Note:**

> A part of my 'Burnt' universe. Set between chapters 4-5.

It was hard to figure out where you stood in The Master’s mind. There would be times when you looked at him, and it was like you were the only other being in the entire universe; other times, he looked at you like he couldn’t even bare the thought of you being close to him, let alone in his presence.

It didn’t help that with the bond showing you his disdain.

The TARDIS had now made a common theme to lead you to his room whenever she thought that The Master was getting too inside himself, getting to dark in his mind. You could feel the bond tossing and pulling and weaving through your body to try and get to him, to ease his pain; but it didn’t count for your brain reminding you that he was The Master, the same man who slaughtered millions, who decimated Earth while you watched.

He may have a different face, but you knew his mind still worked the same.

You followed the same path you had followed many times before, the same path lined with unused rooms and a darkened interior. You stopped your hand above the familiar golden door handle and let out a breath. You could feel the hurt and the silent screaming in your head coming from the Time Lord in the other room.

Closing your eyes, out of fear of what you might find or not, you pushed open the door and saw the familiar figure twisting and pulling at a large length of rope. His hands were making quick knots in the fraying item before they paused and he looked up at you.

“What do you want?” He asked quietly, his brown eyes showing something other then the rage and anger you had usually been seeing these past few days. Ever since that one day you had him open up to you…

“I felt your sadness. Thought I’d come check in on you. Make sure you’re able to fly this thing because I sure as hell couldn’t,” You shrugged your shoulder and crossed your arm over your chest, leaning against the chaotic desk.

His hands returned to tying the knots, “I’m sure if you asked nicely she would take you home. She seems to have become quite fond of you,”

“Only because I’m your soulmate,” You countered, stepping forward, “Now, what has you all up in,” You looked down at the rope and gave a small smile, “knots,” You finished lamely.

You could see the look of annoyance on his face before he looked up at you, but when he did, his fingers tightened around the rope and a sense of lust floated through the bond. You weren’t sure if it was his, or yours.

His head tilted to one side, a curious look on his face as he absently made a new knot, a knowing smirk on his face, “I feel like I should be asking if you’re okay. You seem to be,” he kicked his lips, “flushed,”.

You shifted on your feet, there was absolutely no way you were going to be telling him about the thoughts you had been having about his fingers. To have them trail down your body, to have them grip your hips as he thrust- “I’m fine,” You cleared your throat, “Your teenage angst is annoying the hell out of me though. So if you could stop moping that would be great,” You gave him a tight smile, nodding your head and turning on your heel, full intention to walk away from the brooding Time Lord, however a tight hand caught on your wrist, forcing you to stop and face him.

He was now standing in front of you, his eyes darkened with arousal as his right hand played with the rope in between his fingers, “You think you’re the only one who can feel the others’ feelings?” His hand gripped you tighter, “You think you’re the only one awake at night?” His face came closer to yours as his eyes searched you, “I can feel you. I can feel what you want,” He whispered, his hands trailing from your wrist up to your shoulder, “Every time you’re near me. Every time you hear my voice. I can feel what it does to you,” He moved his mouth towards your ear, sending shivers up your spine, “I can feel what Im doing to you right now,”

He moved away, a single step, watching with a smirk as your chest slightly heaved, your face slightly flushed, arousal pooling in your underwear.

He held up the rope, another smile on his face, “May I?” He didn’t await an answer as he quickly moved towards you, pulling both of your hands behind your back and wrapping the rope around them, tight enough that there was no way you could get out of them.

“Wh-what are you doing?” You breathed out, turning your head to try and see what he was doing.

You could feel his breath on the back of your neck, his lips hovering just under your earlobe, making you breathe out a sigh.

“Nothing you don’t want me to do,”

He turned you around to face him, a sinister smirk on his face that only made the pool in your underwear grow and the thumping of your heart increase. His hands fell on either of your shoulders, pushing them down until you fell to your knees.

“What’s my name?” He asked, staring down at you with lust ridden eyes.

You swallowed deeply, trying to open your mouth to speak but not being able to find your voice.

“What’s. My. Name?” He punctuated louder, a slight edge of rage in his voice.

“Master,” You breathed out, wriggling on you kneeling position as if you were trying to ease the growing friction in your pants.

“Pardon? I didn’t hear you,” He bent down on the balls of his feet and rested his hands on the end of his knees.

You clenched your jaw a few times, not knowing if you were feeling humiliated or aroused, “Master,” You said more loudly.

An almost manic grin came over his face as he reached up and cupped your cheek, “Good human,” He reached behind you and pulled you up by the ropes, coming nose to nose with you.

“If you want this to stop. Use your words,” He whispered into your ear, moving away once he felt your head nod on the scruff of his cheek.

He turned you around so your back was facing him, and began pushing you over to the bed. You could feel him through the bond, the arousal, the rush of someone being at his feet, the rush of it being you.

His soulmate.

The person he has waited centuries for.

He pushed you face down on the bed, making quick removal of your jeans and coming to sit next to you, his hand slightly hovering over your plump ass cheeks. You could feel the warmth emitting from him, like he was scalding.

You could feel his eyes on your half dressed body, like he was studying you, before a sharp sting came down on your left cheek, making you cry out.

Through the bond, The Master could feel the sense of arousal coming from you, making his lip curl up and his hand come down once again on your right cheek. This time, hard enough to leave a mark.

“Who do you belong too?” He asked, rubbing your cheeks with the palm of his hand.

“You,” Your mouth was muffled by his blanket, earning another slap on your backside.

“Who,” He repeated, “ Do you belong too?”

You turned your head to the side, “ You. I belong to you,”

Another smirk, “How do you end that sentence?”

“Sir,”

Another slap.

“Master,”

You felt his lips press down on what you assumed was the now red and raw area of your cheeks. You could feel the tenderness in his touch, how you slightly flinched when his fingers caressed you. 

He flipped you over so you were now face up. His hair was falling over his face, his cheeks flushed and darkness filling his eyes. His fingers gripped your shirt, pulling it open with ease, a few of the buttons falling to the side. 

His fingers traced between your breasts, making their way down to your navel before trailing up to your neck. His eyes were watching yours as his fingers spread to either side, easily covering the entity of your neck, and he squeezed slightly.

A small moan left your lips before you were aware of what you were fully doing, and his fingers tightened again, a large smile over coming his face, “I think we’ve found what we were looking for, don’t you?” He stated simply, removing his hand and moving to a kneeling position. 

You watched with fascination as the Time Lord began to undress in front of you. You had always wondered if his body would be different to yours in any way, instead you saw that it was exactly the same as a humans, the only difference was the extra organs he had. 

He pulled down his briefs and released his member, smiling at the precum that was already beginning to form at the tip. Not once releasing his eyes from your own, he moved towards your head, kneeling over your mouth as if he was expecting something. You moved your head forward from the bed and began to lick from his testicles up to his head.

A loud moan came from his throat this time as he gripped your hair tight, making you hiss slightly.

He pulled tighter, pushing you down his length and making you gag, You could hear him swear as you began to suck and bob. Every now and again he would run his hands through your hair, smoothing it away from your face as he watched you take him all in.

Eventually, he pulled away from you, his dark eyes watching your mouth as small amounts of saliva fell from your lips.

His penis pulsing in his hand, he swallowed deeply as he grabbed you under the arms and pulled you up to your knees. His lips pressed to your own once again, this time his tongue made an appearance, guiding its way around your mouth, his teeth biting your bottom lip gently; you let out a loud moan, struggling against the bonds. 

You could feel his hands travel down your body as he made his way to your underwear, slowly moving them down your legs and threw them lazily on the floor.   
He pushed you backwards, his knees pushing you wide open for him.

Through the bond, you could feel his need for you. His want. You could feel the lust and the admiration the alien on top of you had. You felt things coming from him that you never thought you could ever feel coming from a being such as himself. 

You could feel the head of his penis push at your entrance, slowly teasing and prying himself into you. 

You rose your hips to meet with his and he took that as a motion to continue, slowly, as he guided himself into you. A moan escaped from both of your lips as he reached down and kissed you once again.  
At the first thrust you could feel him in the pit of your stomach, he moved his head down to kiss you again only this time it was your tongue inside his mouth.

With each thrust, you could feel the knot in your stomach grow. You could feel his hand reach around your throat once again as his fingers gripped your throat and squeezed. A moan escaped your lips as the knot in your stomach grew and grew. 

The more his hand tightened, the more lightheaded you became, and the more pleasure you were able to feel. It was something you hadn’t ever really experienced before. But now you were experiencing it in all it’s glory, and even as you closed your eyes, you could still feel the man on top of you, gripping your throat and whispering sweet words to you. 

The thrusting became harder, you could feel the coil in your stomach become tight before it finally uncurled, releasing a type of ecstasy that made your breath catch in your throat and the room around you spin. 

With a final tight grip on your throat, you could feel The Master still before slowly moving himself off of you. You could still feel his eyes on you as you opened your own, your chest heaving and your arms beginning to ache. 

“I think I might leave you like this,” He smirked, bending down and picking up his pants, shaking them out a few times, “Might help with that attitude problem,” 

You squirmed in the bonds and rolled your eyes, “Get me out,” You swallowed, finally catching your breath. 

You could feel the satisfaction coming from his side of the bond, the sense of pride. 

“Where’s your manners?” The Master continued to dress himself, a smirk on his face. 

“Please. My arms hurt,” You whined, forcing yourself into a sitting position.

“Please what?” 

“I swear to God. Get me out of these ropes. I need to pee,” 

The Master smiled and bent down, his dress shirt unbuttoned, showing you his chest, “Pull,” 

You pulled your arms in an outward fashion and the ropes loosened, allowing your hands to slip out of them easily, “Are you kidding me?” You swore, shaking them off and flexing your arms a few times to undo the knots. 

“A trick I learned in the Vegas cluster. Now, come on, get cleaned up. I have a message from The Doctor for you,”


End file.
